gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 220
Introduction Gintoki, Kondo, Hijkata, Sougo, and Shinpachi are stuck in the public bath with Hedoro and his relatives. Every lie they tell dig their grave deeper. Can they really get away with kicking heads in, ripping off horns, and setting demons on fire with lotion? Plot Picking up from where we left off last week Gintoki, Shinpachi, Hijikata, Kondo, and Sougo find themselves in an awkward situation at a bathhouse when the Yorozuya’s neighbour, Hedoro decides to visit with his family as well. And to make things even more awkward they also hop into the kiddy bath and its tepid water as well because their race, the Dakini can’t handle hot water, however even in this bath things are too warm for them so they add their own iceberg to cool it down. It goes without saying that because of this they start to freeze but they can’t get out too early and in the middle of trying to decide who should get out first Kondo gets tangled up. Forcing them to come up with excuses. In the resulting struggle from this Kondo emerges claiming to be their father under the effect of the springs that feed the bath while dragging their real father behind. Because of this they can’t exactly apologise, they now have to run with it and make sure that Hedero and his brothers don’t find out, unfortunately in order to apologise for barging in they insist that they wash their backs for them. So fearing what they will do, they suggest that they show them how they wash their backs in Edo by washing theirs instead. Gintoki takes the lead for this by bringing in the lotion which Sougo finds just so happens to be the Dakini’s weakness, however when they try to pass this off Gintoki just ends up making things worse by slipping, and when Hijikata tries to do the same they turn on him. This leads to him and Sougo getting into a fight with two of Hedero’s unconscious brothers, however it turns out that a Dakini’s horns are very important to them, one represents their pride and the other their soul, and unfortunately one of the brothers horns get stuck in Kondo’s butt so they snap off the other’s horns to fix it, only making things worse. But just as they finish by dumping them back in the bath, Hedero’s real father wakes up and tells them how he’s hated everything that’s happened and has a poor impression of Edo, however he goes on to tell him that that doesn’t matter, all that does is that his son Hedero isn’t alone on this far away planet, feeling as if he’s made some good friends who went so far to make them all feel welcome. Unfortunately Hedero’s father insists that they return the favour. Meanwhile outside Otae and Kagura their waiting for Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kondou, Hijikata and Sougo. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Hedoro *Hedoro's family *Shimura Tae *Kagura Trivia Category:Episodes